1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for determining a layout of a surveillance camera in response to a customer need.
2. Description of Related Art
In growing social anxiety due to repetitive atrocious crimes in recent years, introduction of a security system that conducts surveillance of a suspicious person by installing a surveillance camera in a place such as a store and a company, where many peoples come and go, has been increased. The security system is widely introduced from a small system, for example, for a private house to a large system, for example, for a large shopping center, an air port, and a local community. According to the application of the security system, a customer need, for example, for the total number of cameras, a total cost, a surveillance area, and a desired function is widely varied. Conventionally, in introducing the security system, a sales people makes a hearing to take a customer need and consults with an expert who actually conducts installation of the security system, and subsequently, the expert decides a camera layout and camera setting based on his know-how.
As a conventional method for automatically determining a camera layout, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-74260 describes a system that effectively arranges surveillance cameras in a car park, in which when the number of cameras for conducting surveillance of the car park is given in advance, a plurality of sets of camera installation condition are picked up and evaluation criteria for each set of the camera installation condition are calculated, then, an optimum set of the camera installation condition is determined based on the calculated evaluation criteria.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-505209 describes a system that calculates a measure of effectiveness of a given camera layout and evaluates whether the layout is acceptable or not.